A Forest Encounter
by LovelyLittleLullaby
Summary: Sam sent Leah to the Cullen's house to run an errand. Leah didn't make it that day, something a little more interesting distracted her. FEMMESLASH/FEMSLASH.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at publishing smut. Oh and disclaimer, I don't own anything except the plot. Well….what little amount of plot there is. Please review. I would like to know if I should continue writing stories like this. **

**--- **

_**Leah Pov.**_

"Hey, Leah" Sam called from him and Emily's house after yet another pack meeting.

"What Sam?" I growled back at him. I was not in the mood for another errand.

"Can you go over to the leech's house and tell Jake that I need to talk to him?" he asked.

"Why the hell can't you go and do it yourself, oh high and mighty leader?" I snapped.

"_Because_" he said, using his alpha voice. Even though he knew it had no affect on me now that I wasn't even in his pack anymore. "_I'm asking you nicely and I would appreciate it very much if you went a told Jake that I need to talk to him"_ I hated him. I hated his stupid alpha voice, his stupid life, and his stupid happiness with my cousin.

"Fine" I glared. "But I'm only doing it so you'll get off my back. You owe me." I did _not_ like being treated like a messenger between the two separate packs. But apparently it was my _duty_.

"Thanks, Le-Le" he said. My eye twitched angrily at the use of my old nickname.

"_I hate you"_ I said starting to shake.

"Nice to hear" he said with a sad look on his face. I phased and ran off towards the house of the sickly smelling leeches.

---

I was slowly trotting through the forest as a wolf. I was kind of rethinking the fact that I had phased without an extra change of clothes. But hopefully the small one would know I was coming and leave and extra set of clothes out for me. I hated the little leech but she knew what looked good on me. I had made it to a small clearing and stopped. I smell leech in the air. I growled then barked into the forest in front of me. Where the smell seemed to be coming from.

"Relax mutt, it's just me." a voice said. I slim figure walked towards me from the shadows. It wore an incredible pair of daisy dukes and a thin tank top. It was the blonde one. _Rosalie._ The one that every man wanted, along with many girls. Myself included. I'm not usually one to roll that way down the street but I assure you, she was one girl that kept me up late through the nights, and through my dreams. She was a walking sex symbol. One that could make your heart speed up just by looking at her. Which she coupled with being a bitch on a stick.

I growled at her. She just looked at me. She bit her lip in an overly sexy way. Was she doing it on purpose? Did she know about my wet dreams? Did that stupid mind rapist tell her? I growled again.

"Oh, down girl. What? To scared to actually phase and get into an intelligent conversation? Or is your puny wolf brain too small to comprehend such things?" she said. Stupid hot condescending bitch. I growled at her again. I didn't have clothes. I couldn't phase without being bare ass naked. But I was torn between phasing and punching her in the face, and phasing and kissing her with all my bare assed glory.

"Oh, that's right! You don't have clothes do you? Aww, such a shame. And here I was looking forward to seeing you dress. I hear that the wolf gene gives you some nice _assets_" she was taunting me, teasing. And it was working. "But, I guess if you want clothes, I could just give you mine" she said. She winked and hooked her thumbs into the loops of her daisy dukes. She pulled them down and let them slid to the grass, exposing all of her creamy white flesh. I started to whimper, but stopped myself when I noticed her smirking. I eyed her laced black thong and sat on my haunches. Enjoying the show.

She pulled the tank top slowly over her head. I could tell that she knew what kind of effect she was having on me. She let the thin piece of cotton fall to the ground next to her. She wasn't wearing a bra and her pink nipples were standing at attention. I stared at the blonde beauty before me. She looked at me, her face saying '_Now you'._ My ears perked up. My eyebrows raised, although you couldn't really tell through all the fur. She took a couple of steps towards me, her eyes full of lust.

"Well, mutt. I offer to do something nice and you ignore me? Now that really hurts." She pouted. She turned around and leaned down to grab her clothes from the ground, making sure to shake her nice round ass in the air. I had to admit I enjoyed the view. I saw her hand reaching for her shirt and I barked at her. She stood up and looked at me curiously. I phased. And glared at her, my hands on my hips proudly exposing myself to this goddess.

"Don't you _dare_, even think about picking that up, _leech_" I said, smirking. She was in front of me in less than a second, staring me in the eye.

"Oh, really? And why is that _mutt?"_ she said, with a smirk mirroring my own. Her eyes, I noticed, were dark. With what? Bloodlust? Regular, good old all-American lust?

"Have I ever told you look a lot better with your clothes off, and mouth shut?" I said. She looked at me in mock annoyance.

"Oooh, I do believe I've been told that before…" she said tapping her index finger to her still pouting lips.

"Oh really, and by who?" I questioned her teasingly, noticing the gentle breeze making her hair flow beautifully. Oh Jesus, she is a fine specimen.

"No one important. You are by far the sexiest person so far." She said her voice husky. I was staring at her lips. How I wished I could feel them. I think she could tell because a second later my wish came true. At first her lips were moving slow and hesitant. But when I got over my shock I moved my lips in sync with hers. Her kisses became rough and hungry. She tasted like strawberries, not was I was expecting from a leech, but it was heaven. Her kisses got more fevering and I returned them just as hastily. I felt her cold arms snaking around my waist, resting on my ass and squeezing slightly.

She was being very forward and I didn't want to be dominated by a leech so I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Dear lord, she tasted so sweet. Our tongues wrestled. Her hand slid down my thigh and rested on my outer lips. Her lips left mind and I was slightly disappointed, but I was ecstatic when I felt her tongue caressing the hot bed of nerves between on my neck. I moaned loudly.

"Oh god, please. I want to feel your fingers inside me Rosalie." I pleaded with her.

"What is that I hear? A mutt begging me?" she said sucking and nipping her way down my neck. She skipped over my bare breasts and sinking to her knees placed kisses all down my stomach and stopped just below my belly button. Her hand felt their way up and caressed my left breast softly. Teasing and tweaking my caramel colored nipple every now and then. I started moaning a little more frequently. She dipped her tongue into my belly button and swirled It around, hopefully as a precursor for what was to come. She had me up against a tree. I slid down it, trying to gain some aspect of control to this encounter.

Our lips met again, with more fervor than before. Our tongues mingled and danced around in each other's mouths and I moaned into her mouth as I felt her finger gently caress the area between my legs. My hands wove their way through her hair pulling slightly to make things a little kinkier. Our lips separated and our hands wandered around each other's chest. I brought my mouth up to her nipple and placed it in my mouth. Now it was her turn to moan. I wound my arms around her and cradled her to the ground. Straddling her so that my naked hips grinded into hers only covered by a flimsy thong.

I moved up a little bit, and leaned over her so that my breast fell into her face. She took one of my nipples and started sucking and blowing on them. I bit my lower lip and whimpered. I was coming close to an orgasm so I moved and placed my lips on hers again. I lowered my hands and lightly caressed the beautiful women beneath me until I felt the flimsy string of the thong brush my fingers. I slipped my fingers below and cupped her ass under the fabric. I continued to squeeze her ass and took my other hand and ripped up the offending article. I lowered myself and littered chaste kisses down her chin and neck, continuing until I kissed her lower lips.

"Awww, did you have to ruin that pair of underwear? That was my favorite." She pouted.

"Well, that what you get for wearing them around a _mutt"_ I replied. Continuing to kiss her lower lips. I separated her legs and made it so that her feet stuck in the air. I licked a couple of my fingers and twirled her clit around with my middle and index finger. She started moaning louder and I was enjoying the effect that such simple gestures were having on her.

Her hand reached up and caressed her own breast, squeezing it while she moaned my name. She moved her hands and placed one behind her knee to keep it from touching the grass beneath her. She started wriggling under my fingers. Not yet sweetie. I used my tongue and swirled it around her clit. I sucked on it lightly then bit down. She flinched and moaned even louder. I was surprised that no one had called the cops yet. I don't mean to brag but I was making this little vampire scream. My tongue left her and then I licked my fingers that were cover with her juices. I licked them off. I noticed the vampire staring at me.

"You tease" she growled.

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet leech" I told her and continued moving her clit around with my fingers. I would bring my tongue into the equation every now and then, let her moaning build up than take it out again and just use my fingers. I flicked at her clit a couple times. I then used my fingers to separate her outer lips and then just used my tongue. Oh. My. God. She tasted so sweet. I nearly came just tasting her. I continued teasing her with my tongue enjoying the way she twitched around me. I brought one of her legs up to rest on my shoulder. She moaned even more and thrust her hips to meet my tongue thrusts. Every time she did this I would pull back until she got the message to stay still.

My tongue continued one of my hands moved up to caress her breast. I could feel her moist walls starting to contract around my tongue and I pulled back. I licked her juices off my hand again than without warning thrust my middle finger into her tight hole. Plunging it in and out harshly. My tongue again made its way to her clit and sucked on it. I wanted to make her cum. I wanted to hear her scream. I added another finger.

I felt her walls close around my thrusting fingers. She shuddered and then let out a loud scream. I could hear birds fly from there perches in trees. I smiled and continued working my magic. She came violently her hand flying to my hair and pushing my head into her crouch. Her legs wrapped around my head. And she froze. I felt her inner walls pulsing violently around my fingers. She panted and slowly brought her breathing back to normal.

"Has anyone ever told you, mutt, that you can work wonders with that tongue?" she said airily. I smirked.

"As a matter of face I have. Emily told me, we were like sisters, _before_, and you know how sister like experimenting with each other." I said eyeing her. I had once walked in on Rosalie and Alice together, one of the hottest things I ever saw but I was sworn to secrecy. I guess this was just Rosalie returning the favor. She smirked back at me.

"Your turn now, mutt" she said as she sat up, bringing me with her. I was on my knees, my legs spread wide. She was behind me and started to finger me while sucking on my neck. These two things combined made me come almost instantly. After my first orgasm had passed I sank to the ground. My head right near her hips. I grabbed her legs and moved her so she sat on my face. I started licking at her again. Using my tongue to penetrate her. She leaned forward and started licking me. We were doing the classic sixty-nine position until we both came again. I licked her juices off my face and our lips met again. I enjoyed tasting myself on her lips.

She fell to the grass beside me. She used her vampiric strength to pull me on top of her. She pulled my hips so that they were near her face. She leaned her head up let her tongue tease me. I started moaning and whimpering. I came once again, but she didn't stop. She picked up all my juices and continued just as fast and I came once again. I was starting to see stars and my vision started to dim. I tried biting my lip to keep from yelling out. But I wanted to voice what she was doing to me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started to thrash around wildly. But somehow Rosalie held on to me and continue to eat me you until I had my fifth and most powerful orgasm. I screamed out and practically collapsed, exhausted.

---

The next time I opened my eyes it was dark. I looked around. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. I noticed that I wasn't naked. I was wearing Rosalie's tiny tank top and daisy dukes. There was a note taped to my chest. All it said was _Next Thursday, 3 pm. Don't be late. – R._ I smiled down at the note and stood up. I walked my way out of the forest and made my way home. I walked by my answering machine and noticed it blinking furiously. I ignored the messages and just sank down on the couch. The phone rang and I groaned. I picked it up lazily and answered it moodily.

"What?" I said.

"Leah? Oh thank god! I heard from Jake that he hasn't seen you all day! I was kinda worried." _Sam._

"Well, obviously I'm fine. No need to freak out. Jesus, fucking take you Prozac man, you'll feel better." I said sarcastically. Secretly glad he sent me out earlier on the errand that I guess I never go to finish.

"Oh, fine then. So, I'll see you?"

"Yeah, whatever" I paused and thought about what I wanted to say next. "And Sam?"

"Yeah, Le-Le?" I glared into empty space.

"First off, stop calling me Le-Le-"

"I'm so-" he started.

"Shut up, not finished. Second, I'm not your messenger. And lastly, thanks" I said.

"What? Thanks for wha-?" I slammed the phone down on the receiver, effectly ending the conversation. I laid out on the couch my fingers dancing along my pubic line. I could not wait for Thursday to come around.

**---**

**Okay, so now that it's over review! **


End file.
